Peach
'Peaches N'Creme ' is one of the main characters in the book series My Bad Cat. She was brought to Buster's house in My Bad Cat's New Friend. In the show, she is voiced by Kaitlyn (Pinkcrazy). There is a game for consoles (XBOX, Playstation, Nintendo Switch, etc.) featuring her called Peach's Glitter World. It has been hinted at multiple times that she is older than Buster. Personality Peach is like someone you want on your side. She is very friendly, as she also stopped Buster from scratching someone in My Bad Cat and the Halloween Party. Anger She can also get mad sometimes, as in My Bad Cat and the Bad Turkey, she is angry when the turkey tries to capture her, and gets very relieved when Buster is brave enough to save her. She gets a bit frustrated in the season 1 finale Not So Funny when Buster says he is "the funniest being on the planet", and she argues and says " I'm not!, You're not!, Nothing is!" In the Season 3 episode, Bike Mike, she gets mad at Mike for being the team leader of the bikes when Buster isn't there, but she is the one whom asked. Also, in this same episode, it was revealed that she cannot ride a bike, so instead, she takes Josh's old scooter to the parking lot, but then she considers it "my own scooter", much to Josh's dismay. Then, she got angry as they started to bring up another plot point of the episode, the kids and pets (Except Buster) arguing. Fear When she is scared, she can look sorrowful, but just in fear. Her whiskers pop out, looking wider and crumbly. Her tail also seems to stick out when in fear, just like any average cartoon cat. Niceness When she hurts someone or something, she tries her best to say sorry and feeling ashamed for herself and what she hurt. She tries to be careful and take things easy, as she is the only calm member of two, the other being Mike. Other Peach is also very girly. In the episode "Mom's Monopoly!", When Mom runs past her, she is seen blow-drying her fur with a pink hair dryer, closely resembling the RevLon Hot Pink Hair Dryer. Accessories In the ARK!COUNTS: My Bad Cat Author Journal, The author shows that Peach wears a pink sleeping mask when she is sleeping (and dreams about meeting a flying unicorn-dog, although that's not saying much.). In My Bad Cat and the Ghost, Peach wears a unicorn Halloween costume. In My Bad Cat Eats Watermelons, she is seen wearing a bracelet. In the TV episode My Bad Peach, Peach is seen wearing a super-duper-surpreme gilltery bow, and brushes Buster's fur while putting one on him, too, just for fun. In the first Halloween special, My Bad Cat and the Halloween Party, Peach can be seen wearing a party dress that goes with Buster's tuxedo when they're dancing together. Appearance She seems to appear as a cartoon-like drawing of a cat, just like Buster, but with more detail. She is a cat who has a nose and ears that are carnation pink. She has yellow-orange fur, almost resembling a peach fruit. In season 1 of the series, she was light orange, scarily close to yellow, along with no outlines on her ears and nose, no connected lines on the mouth and nose, followed by stripes, which had to change because it made her look like a tabby, but she is an ocelot kitten, as said in Pioneers. Peach also had an animation error when she had no whiskers and had eyelashes for a split second in the second season 3 episode, Not So Funny, despite this, she has been seen with eyelashes in some of her artwork, most notably in the artwork of Peach's Glitter World. Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Cats Category:Animals and Pets